


Sole Measures

by aloqemegan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, College Student Eren Yeager, Dark, Drug Use, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gang Violence, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Plot Twists, Relationship(s), Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloqemegan/pseuds/aloqemegan
Summary: While masquerading his true self, Eren started to think his life was taking a positive turn from his scarred past. Finally, he was happy again, free, nothing interesting about an average Beta. Eren was just beginning to think he could happily live the rest of his life in the city of Trost going where ever the wind took him. However, what he didn't expect was for one particular man, an Alpha at that, to take an instant interest in the boy. This wasn't suppose to happen, no one was supposed to notice him, no one was supposed to know.Eren's whole world comes crashing down around him as secrets are revealed, truths turn to lies, and the one mystery that connects all the pieces together is finally unraveled.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my VERY FIRST fanfic... so I'm terribly sorry if my writing is not literately correct, but I promise I will try my very best! 
> 
> FYI - I tend to focus more on the story line instead of the romance side (bad habit of mine) so let me know if it starts to become unbalanced and I'll try my best to fix it!
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think! (I'm scared)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the characters some then getting straight to the plot

It's already been four months since Eren had moved to the city of Trost, and he's finally getting used to his new life. He made it way too obvious to his parents and friends that he had wanted out of his hometown city of Shiganshina, and his paranoid parents felt the same after the incident. And so, in a rush to move, the long awaited position of chief surgeon that Hospital Titan offered to his dad for many years, was finally accepted. Grisha had but reluctantly refused the offer several times, but, with the current circumstances, he thought it was the right decision for his family's sake. It was time for a new beginning for Eren, one that he will never be reminded of his past and learn to live as a Beta. Of course, that wasn't the real challenge, since Betas take up sixty-five percent of the entire population. It's easy for them to blend in and go unnoticed, which is just what Eren wanted. No, the real challenge is a matter of how long he can keep this act up before someone notices. 

Now, it's mid-summer and Eren is working full-time at Beta Reiss Restaurant as a waiter in downtown Trost, just a few blocks away from his apartment he shares with his best friend Armin Alert and his adopted sister, Mikasa. He was so happy his friend decided to move with his family as well because he probably couldn't have adjusted to this new life style or cope with the stress of a new city by himself. He couldn't believe it when he received the call for an interview at the five-star restaurant. He desperately searched for work, so getting a job offer at the fanciest place in the city, felt like things were finally taking a turn in his life and he was happy. The only problem is Armin's running late...again. Of course, leave it to your reliable best friend to get you to work on time. If only Eren had his own car then maybe it'll give him a little more motivation to pass his driver's test. Standing in his messy room on the only spot where carpet is visible (the rest covered in clothes, unpacked boxes, and his photography and art equipment) he puts on his work uniform when Armin's scent reaches his nose. _Finally._ His lecture must've ran late.

"Hey Eren! Ya know, you're gonna get fired if you keep showing up late." The Omega came into sight and leaned on Eren's door frame. They have been inseparable since their kindergarten days and have shared a special connection no one else understood. 

Eren, bending over to pick up his black tie off the floor, that may be a tad bit too wrinkly to wear but doesn't seem to care, turns to the boy, "Says the person who makes me late! I fucking swear, If I loose this job because of you Armin, I'll never paint that scene you're always asking me for." He said, letting out that sarcastic temper he carried with him everywhere that only those close to him knew to not take it personal. He threw his tie at the blonde haired Omega which landed on his head blocking his eyesight. Laughing, he grabbed the tie off his head and finally stepped into the room. He walked closer to his best friend, reaching his arms out to put on the tie for him because Eren was awful at tying them himself. He's quick to recover any anger as Armin's scent fills his scentless room. He would never admit to it, but Eren always loved Armin's scent and would always imagine, since he'd never been, it's the smell a beach would have. He supposed his deep blue eyes and sandy blonde hair might have something to do with it.

"I know, but my new biology professor talks  _a lot_ and looses track of time. I think she's a little crazy actually." He replied, finishing Eren's tie, pleased with his work.

Eren's uniform is a sleek black suit, something similar to what a butler would wear. Slipping his white gloves into his pocket, Eren glares at Armin. "Well, you should know I can't be late tonight. My boss expected me to be a little early today since we're catering the Military Police recruits graduation. You're gunna make it there, right?"

"Duh, I would never miss Mikasa's graduation! You ready yet?"

"Hang on," Eren walked into the bathroom he shared with Armin across the hall (Mikasa demanded she have her own bathroom, and the two boys knew better than to argue with her). He opened the mirror cabinet above the sink, which was stacked with unlabeled pill containers so much that a few fell out. Randomly reaching for one and popping the cap off in one hand, and filling a cup with water in the other, he arched his head back and swallowed two pills. He heard Armin sigh loudly as he stood next to him now. 

"I know this is your second dose today already, Eren-"

Eren slammed the cabinet shut and cleared his throat, ignoring the comment. He reached for his new cologne his manager, Historia, had given him to wear and sprayed his neck over his scent marks. "Okay, let's go."

"Woa-oh now, since when do you wear that stuff? Have someone to impress tonight or what?" Armin half smiled while raising one eyebrow. "Mmm? Mmm?"

"Hell. No." Eren's lips formed a half smile at that. He shut the door behind them as they made their way to the silver Camry and drove away. Not even five minutes later, Armin pulled up in front of the restaurant. Eren thanked him and hopped out of the car but Armin called for him before he could shut the door.

"By the way, you smell good Eren," he said with a wink and bouncing eyebrows that made Eren roll his eyes.

"Shut up." He shut the car door but didn't forget to flip off the laughing Omega in the front seat before walking inside. 

 

* * *

 

It wasn't until a few hours later that members of the Military Police started to show up at Beta Reiss, Mikasa being one. Eren looked around for his sister as he was setting silverware on the tables with his coworker, Marco. As soon as he spotted her, he called her out. Mikasa was everything you'd imagine an Alpha to be. Strong, dominant, self-relying, protective, badass. He's truly never seen any women as muscular as Mikasa and wasn't surprised when she graduated top of her class. His parents adopted her into their home when they were seven years old. When she joined the family, it was as if a missing piece of the puzzle was finally found and their family was now complete. He simply couldn't imagine his life without the Alpha, which says a lot. Eren had just finished setting up the table when his sister approached him. 

"This is going to be such a long night." She sounded as if the whole ceremony was irritating. "Hey Marco, how've you been la-" but suddenly her eyes turned wide towards Eren. "Woah, since when do you wear cologne?"

Marco laughed at the comment, clearly thinking the same thing, but didn't want to mention it. Eren shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "Don't remind me. My boss suggested I try to seem more 'appealing'" Using quotations in the air. "Says it makes for better business or some shit." 

"Ha, well isn't that ironic..." She leaned closer to Eren, out of the other boys earshot. "A lot of Alphas are going to be here ya know," Eren averted his gaze back to the table to even out the white, floral table cloth. "Well come on, I want to introduce you to some people."

Tugging on his wrist to follow her, he said, "You already know I could care less about being around Alphas." Which was the truth, Eren was finally confident enough to put himself out there, even if he didn't like attention. In fact, he's fed up with Mikasa still treating him delicately. Everyone gets the picture but her, even his own protective parents give him space! She claims she can't help it, that it's her instincts taking over. Hmph, stupid Alphas. He was grateful for her though, she even taught him how to fight and defend himself. With his arm being pulled to follow Mikasa, he stumbled turning his body back around to mouth 'help me' to Marco who just waved in response.

"Eren, meet the 104th training squad! Well, at least most of us." It was only half an hour before the banquet would start so most participants had already arrived. The group of the new soldiers turned to greet him. "Guys, this is my brother Eren." 

Looking at the circle of new faces, there was five Alphas, including his sister, and one Beta. The bulky blonde headed Alpha was the first to speak up.

"Nice to meet you. Names Reiner. This is Jean, Ymir, Annie, and Bertolt." He said each name pointing to a new person.

The Beta quickly added, "You can call me Bert." He was a tall brunet with a kind face that made Eren instantly like him. The two females, Ymir and Annie, didn't seem too interested in the conversation. Ymir had on a blank facade that made her look rather bored. Annie's expression didn't look much different. Was this their natural face? Oh well, if they don't talk, then they won't cause him trouble. However, he didn't know what to make of the last two Alpha males. Reiner had a cocky stance, arms crossed over his chest like he he owned the place. And the horse-faced one, Jean, had a smirk on his face for no reason, as if he thought everyone loved him. They were just what Eren would expect from arrogant Alphas. 

"Nice to finally meet you guys." Eren nodded, but before anyone could continue, everyone's eyes looked over his shoulder and suddenly saluted, right fist over their hearts. What the- 

"Ah, if it isn't Eren Jaeger." The icy voice came from behind him, obviously whoever it was is what got everyone's attention. Eren slowly turned around, and saw the tallest man he's ever seen. He knew he was apart of the police force by his uniform. He was definitely a strong Alpha. He had glacier eyes, blonde, combed over hair, and the thickest, richest eyebrows. It was so ridiculous! How could this man be taken so seriously with those bushes on his face. It didn't match his demeanor at all. Eren would've laughed if the group hadn't reacted how they did. He knew this man must be important. 

"Uhm.." He had no idea who eyebrows was.

"I am Erwin Smith. Commander of Trost Police Force. And you're the spitting image of your father, speaking of which, will Grisha attending the banquet tonight?

Everything about this man was dominant. Rough facial features, demanding voice, hard expression. Just those damn eyebrows. "N-no, sir. I'm afraid he can't make it." 

Smith actually looked disappointed. How did he know his father? It's obvious he only wanted to inquire about Grisha because he started to walk away. "That's too bad, say hello to him for me. It was nice to see you again." 

Eren and Mikasa exchanged a confused look. "Dad never mentioned he was friends with Commander Smith?" She said. Clearly she didn't know anything either. 

"Yeah and since when did I meet him before? I've never seen him till now." Something was not matching up but they decided to ignore it (for now) and continued to chat to the 104th graduates but not long before getting back to work. It was coming up on seven o'clock now, and the whole restaurant was packed by then. Mikasa was right, there are a lot of Alphas here. Probably the most Eren's ever been around since moving. It didn't bother him though because his Beta self doesn't react to pheromones like Omegas would, even if he could still smell them. Eren wasn't worried about a thing. No incident has happened in the four months he's been here. The ceremony was beginning so Eren headed to the kitchen to get ready to serve customers. He wishes he could enjoy his sisters graduation as a quest but every server was required to work it. Oh well, nothing he could do about it if he wanted to keep this job.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour goes by of nothing but fake smiles and serving wine. The 104th training graduates had already been announced and promoted to full-fledged scouts. All it was now was the after party. However, Eren hadn't spotted Armin yet. Of course he would be late. 

It was as if Armin could read his mind because just then, he heard his cheerful and loud voice from across the restaurant. Armin knew how to make an entrance. 

Walking past the crowd carrying a tray of white wine over his head with one hand, he started to make his way over to him but he was stopped by a customer.

"Oi, waiter." Said an unenthused voice behind him. Carefully turning around so the tray wouldn't loose balance, his gaze looked down on an Alpha who was standing next to one of the graduates, Reiner, if he remembers correctly. His shiny, raven black hair was parted down the middle and fell on both sides of his forehead with a razor undercut. He was a couple inches shorter than Eren, but was built like a machine. Woah, don't get on his bad side. As he stepped closer to the pair, it was like Eren was hit by the air around him. What was that sweet smell? He realized the scent was radiating from the raven. It was the most intoxicating smell Eren had ever experienced and felt his knees weaken just breathing it in. What? Did his body just react to his scent? He thought this Alpha must be very powerful and therefore dangerous to be around, and meeting his gaze confirmed it. Eren felt those steel gray eyes pierce right through his soul, as if reading his entire life. Yup, this guys dangerous. 

He covers his intimidation by the Alpha with a smile, switching to waiter mode, "Would you like more wine, sir?"

He doesn't answer immediately, but staring at Eren with a blank expression as if he's studying him and boy did Eren wish he'd hurry up. After the longhand awkward pause, he finally responds, "Yes, please." Holding out his glass as Eren takes the wine from his tray and fills up his glass half way. He could feel his eyes on him, making Eren nervous. Was that a sweat drop on his temple? What was going on with him?

"Oh, yeah you're Mikasa's brother, right?" Reiner asks as he put the wine bottle back onto his tray about to walk away. He didn't want to be around this raven haired Alpha any longer. He could still feel his eyes on him, he wasn't used to someone paying much attention to him like this.

"I am."

"Hmph, you guys don't look anything alike-" 

"Yes, we get that a lot." He snapped in a flat tone. Reiner didn't make good first impression to Eren and judged the way he carried himself as nothing more than irritating. He didn't need to know his business and was starting to get annoyed with the blonde. His shorter acquaintance just remained silent.

He chuckled giving off a dominant scent which Eren found repulsive, "Well, your way more sexier, that's obvious. What do you say we get to know each other a little better? There's a bar not far fr-"

"No, thank you." Eren snarled. He knew what his motives were. When an Alpha felt an attraction, whether towards an Omega or Beta doesn't matter, they will want to impress them. He turned to the other man, "If that's all you're needing sir, I'm going to excuse myself."

Reiner's pride was quickly shot down and became dumbstruck. No Beta was going to embarrass him in front of people, especially his superior. So before Eren could walk away he smirked, "You have the same bitchy attitude as her though, I guess you are alike in that sense."

Eren had planned to just ignore the remark and walk away but suddenly he couldn't move his legs. An intense smell surrounded the area, captivating his body. It was radiating from the raven haired Alpha, a scent that screamed anger with a slight hint of protectiveness. Just slightly. That smell rid Eren's annoyance, and instantly soothed him. He started to feel a burning in this stomach. This can't be happening. Not now. How was this even possible?

"Reiner." His voice didn't help the situation at all. It was like music to his ears. "I think you owe this gentleman an apology." Great, the man is fucking kind too. He could feel his face flush deep red and his suit suddenly became too warm to be worn. Eren needed to get away from him. But when he turned to run away, his knees disapproved and gave out right under him, tripping over his own feet and taking the tray down with him. He was being completely dominated by this Alpha. But how! The raven's current pheromones shouldn't be strong enough to cause such reactions! His whole body was on fire and suddenly felt the need to be comforted by another body, perferably the raven's. No, what was he thinking?

His instincts wanted nothing more than to please this raven's distraught scent. Dammit, it had been so long, he almost forgot what this feeling was. But he did not miss this feeling. The feeling to submit.

The Raven froze, stunned by the boys reaction. Not only him but everyone turned their attention towards him when the wine bottles shattered. Everyone around them grew quiet, staring at the boy on all fours, his forehead on the carpet and eyes starting to water. 

Reiner was completely astounded. "I...I thought this place only hired Betas." Clearly effected by the boy's display, Reiner inched closer and took a big whiff. "But..why can't I smell you?"

It's all over. Everyone knows now. His Beta coworkers started to clean up the shattered glass while he barred his teeth and growled at all the aroused Alphas closing in on him in defense. Even if no one could smell him, his appearance was all it took to rile an Alpha up. The raven then stepped between him and the crowd, blocking him from their lustful gazes. Dammit, what's with this guy? Why was he getting himself involved. He's already forcing his body to go in heat, he doesn't need this unfamiliar Alphas help. Even if he did love his scent, he would rather die than admit that out loud. He's so embarrassed, all his co workers are completely speechless by the sight. He desperately averted his eyes in Mikasa's direction, hoping she was aware of what's at stake. He was relieved, Mikasa was running to him, with eyes that could kill and growling loudly. Armin was right behind her looking pale.

"I suggest you step away from Eren. Now." She hissed at the raven. It wasn't a suggestion at all. The restaurant was so quiet now, you could hear a pin drop. Her protective scent was heavy and filled the air with warning. Hesitating for a moment, clearly not wanting to give up his position, but not wanting to make the situation even worse, if that was even possible, he forced himself to calm down easing his scent under control and eventually stepped aside.

"At least this Alpha has some sense," Mikasa thought to herself as she and Armin helped Eren up. He whimpered at the touch of skin on his own, making his two friends more worried and confused. Suddenly, the raven dragged Reiner by the sleeve and hurriedly walked past them and out of the restaurant. Gone. Eren's body instantly rejected the Alphas absence. His instincts asking him why in the world was he not following that sweet, luscious smell, when all of a sudden he did remember what it felt like to submit. Remembered how much he hated it. Like hell he was going to go chasing after some unknown Alpha like his life would depend on it. He pushed the instinctive thoughts in the back of his head and focused on getting the fuck out of everyone's eyesight. He swung his arms around each friends neck as they supported his body weight to the car.

Eren kept his eyes on the rich granite tile flooring, not wanting to meet anyones gaze. It was Marco who grabbed the door for them. Eren had never seen such a shocked look on the boy. Or was that a worried look? Anyways, guess now he had to look for a new job. 

________________________________________

  
The two didn't dare to say anything to the boy whimpering in the back seat. Eren was the first to speak, or yell actually.

"What the fuck!" He cried, slamming his clenched fist on the seat.

Armin turned around with sympathetic eyes. Just when Eren was finally starting to look happy again, this had to happen. "Eren...h...how..." Armin started, but was cut off by Mikasa.

"I'm taking you to Dad."

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Girsha Yaeger!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has given this fic a chance! It's honestly given me the motivation to continue writing. So without further or do, enjoy chapter #2! (I didn't mean of that to rhyme) XD

Mikasa pulled into her adoptive parents mansion - yes mansion - and the trio headed towards the door supporting Eren, however the other car parked in the driveway didn’t go unnoticed.

“Mikasa, isn’t that Carla’s car?” Armin looked at her with a confused look. 

“Yeah, I know.” Was the only response he got before Eren’s legs gave out. He was sweating uncontrollably at this point and weeping in pain. 

Armin couldn’t help but whine instinctively for his friend. Reaching the porch of the plantation house, Mikasa let themselves in and stepped inside the lit entryway, naturally causing a ruckus, the noise drew the Omega’s attention in the kitchen. 

Carla didn’t even have to see them to know who had just walked into her house, the familiar scent of the Alpha and Omega clouding the air and could only guess Eren was with them. The banquet wasn't over until 10pm, so why did they leave so soon? Better yet, why did they come home? Then it hit her. It was as if an invisible wall had ran her over and over powered the entire house. Eren's scent. She could _smell_ her son. It had been a while, but no one would ever forget that scent. She grabbed her cell phone next to the stove where she abandoned her meal for one she was cooking and rushed to the door.

"Mom?" Carla looked at Mikasa who had anger in her eyes. "Why are you home?”

Before she got out any explanation, Eren screamed in pain. "Mo..m... Please... It hurts." His eyes squeezed shut and head fell back as tears ran down his face.

Carla ignored Mikasa's question. She didn’t have time to worry about that right now, better yet, just what in the world had happened?

"Shhhh Eren, it's gonna be alright." She placed one hand on his forehead brushing his bangs out of his sweaty face and looked at Mikasa with an expression that says 'what the fuck happened?!' Her other hand already dialed her husbands number and had the phone pressed to her ear.

“Please pick up….please pick up….Grisha! Come home right now. It's Eren." Her voice was shaky. "He's going into heat....I don't know how! Just come home!" She threw the phone on the floor, not caring that she had just got it yesterday. Only thing she was concerned about right now was how long it takes her husband to drive home. Was it 15 minutes? Didn’t matter, she was thankful enough he was chief surgeon at Hospital Titan and had the privilege to leave without authorization.

“Dad’s leaving now. Come on Eren, let's get you to one of the guest bedrooms." 

"Arghh" Eren grunted, eyes still squeezing shut and face scrunshed in agony as arms wrapped around him. They headed for the bedroom at the very end of the first hall, it was the only room closest to them. Once inside, they set him up on the queen size bed and he immediately took his shirt off, relieving his sensitive skin of any touch. Has he really gone through this pain before? No, it has never been this intense. The pain, the feeling, the need of pleasure were maximized. He could taste his own heat and could not ignore the smell of Alpha right next to him. His body telling him he wanted it, even his brain was clouded with Alpha, Alpha, Alpha. 

"M...Mikasa...please... Help me." 

"Eren. You know I can't give you the full relief you need. Best I can do for you is scent mark you..." 

Grabbing Eren's left wrist, she put it up to her unmated scent mark where her shoulder meets her neck and rubbed the two together. Eren immediately stopped shaking and his expression softed. The act wasn't out of lust or possessiveness. Mikasa loved him. Nothing more than the love you feel towards your closest sibling and would go to the ends of the world for her brother, she was scenting him out of pure, caring love and most of all, sympathy. This seemed to help a little. Eren finally looked up at his sister, wet turquoise eyes silently saying ~ thank you. 

Mikasa turned towards Armin who was just standing in the doorway, "Armin, you stay with him." Dropping Eren's wrist and taking her mothers signaling her to follow her out of the bedroom, leaving the two boys alone. 

The only sound in the room were the frequent moans and aches from the boy on the bed. Armin couldn’t stand it so he finally broke the uncomfortable silence. He had to get Eren's mind off his current desire to mate.

"Remember that time, junior year of high school and Ms. Balor told us in front of our whole biology class that we were nothing more than a genetic defect?"

Eren's mouth grew to a smirk, knowing where this was going and despite his pain he managed to get the words out, "Ha, yeah I... I remember." 

"And so the next day I hot-wired her computers language to German" Armin was laughing now. 

"Yeah... And we taped... That fart noise recorder.. on the bottom of her chair" Eren had prided himself back then because he thought of the entire vengeance. And it had been one of his best memories from high school. They became the perfect team - with Eren's comic ideas and Armin's brains - they were practically unstoppable with the shenanigans they pulled back in the good ol' days. 

"Oh yeah! Man... those were the days.“ Armin was sitting on the end table next to the bed now, rubbing his wrist to ease the pain, only if it did just a little, it was something. The blonde looked at his friend when he heard him starting to laugh. Make Eren smile, check. "It's a good thing you know German though, it was an easy fix. She always over reacted."

"Yeah but the suspension was all worth it. She had it coming."

"Yeah... Hey remember this morning I told you about my new professor and uh how she's crazy?" Eren nodded, remembering their conversation before he went into work that day. "Well, she was really blown away by my dynamics a-"

"Of course she was. Everyone fucking is." Aaaand there goes Eren’s smile.

"Yeah but she was really persistent, and I mean persistent, asking me questions and what it's like.”

"You're not an experiment, Armin. You're a fucking human being." 

"Can you just shut up and listen you damn hot head. Now, I swear if she could've married me right then and there she would've. She basically fell in love with me. I mean, just look at me.” He put his right hand under his chin and batted his eyes. Make Eren smile (as well as rolling his eyes), check. “She didn’t look at me like I was a freak. Honestly, she was freaky one. But it was like she was fascinated.. like it was an honor to meet a male Omega.”

“Hmph, is that so? Maybe I should join the class. Then she’d have a heart attack.”

“Ha, yeah that’d probably be too much for her to take in. But on a serious note, Eren, she’s a dynamic biologist and she told me that Omegas were the most rare dynamic - obviously, but to be born male too… I don’t know, it’s like she knows something others don’t.”

“What are you getting at?”

“That we’re more special than we were brought up to believe! We're normal! Not just some defect… And that you don’t have to take medica-“

A loud crash followed by a slamming front door interrupted them. Their conversation had ended, to which Eren was grateful for. His heat was starting to pick up again. Armin could only do so little for him at a time like this. The ache in his lower stomach was increasing yet again and he let out a yelp of pain. Carla slowly walked into the room a moment after. Clearly her and Mikasa had argued about something and that was the reason for the crash and the slammed door meant Mikasa had left. Could this day get any worse?

Clearly, fate decided yes, it could get a lot worse because followed by Carla’s entrance, Grisha Yaeger had stepped into the room soon after. He must have just arrived. Did he see the fight? Was he included in it? Eren didn’t miss Grisha's very pale looking face and the brief case he was holding, which must have his medical equipment inside.

The only good thing that could come by his presence was his ability to suppress his heat to a minimum - there's no stopping it completely now - the reason why Eren cringed when his father appeared was because all he did was nag, nag, nag.

"Eren."

Grisha had arrived just in time before the next heat wave began. He quickly got to the side of the bed, leaving Carla in the doorway, and starting taking Eren's temperature. His son was thrashing on the sweat-soaked bed, shirtless, and the back of his dress pants drenched in slick. There it is. Eren's unique scent. It had hit him as soon as he approached his own porch. The situation was bad enough, but he needed to settle Eren's scent before Alphas on the whole block surround their yard. Grisha didn't look nervous or scared, he knew exactly how to treat this condition. But he was shocked. Pale. How in the world could this have happened when he was taking the medication he had created just for him? Grisha was confident in his field and rarely misses a thing. He needed an explanation. His eyes met blue.

"Armin, what happened." That was not a question, that was a command.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Jaeger, I'm just in the dark as you are. We were at Mikasa's graduation and before we knew it, we could smell Eren from the other side of the restaurant. But..." His voice trailed off as he remembered black hair. 

"But what?" That time it was Carla to speak up.

Looking from parent to parent, he continued, "Uhm, I think an Alpha may have triggered it. He was giving off some pretty overwhelming pheromones. Even I wanted to submit, but he darted out and before we knew it he was gone and uh, here we are."

"Damn Alpha. How strong could he have been."

"Actually.. Dr. Jaeger..." Now the blonde Omega was actually nervous to bring this up. "What are the side effects of Eren's medication when taking more than the prescribed dose?"

"Ar...Armin sto-," But he was too weak to quiet the blonde by force. Armin wasn't even looking at him, completely ignoring him.

Grisha looked as if someone had just insulted his dog, if he had one. His head turned to Armin to clarify what he was saying was the truth, but those bright blue eyes never lied, couldn't lie.

After grabbing a needle from his brief case, he grabbed Eren's forearm to hold his arm facing up, but he would not keep steady for the injection. Eren had his back arched off the mattress and his toes curled inward, screaming, throwing his fists because the contact which his father was making, was agonizing. The one thing his body needed was an Alphas knot to satisfy his skin, body, mind. That or his father's medicine, but his mind was not in the right state to keep still for that. The only thing going through his mind right now was Alpha's silhouette. A short silhouette, completely blackened in darkness. The only thing in focus and stood out against the black figure, was a pair of steel gray eyes. 

Armin helped hold his arms down as the tube emptied into his vein. Immediately, Eren's green iris's returned from the back of his head and his body went still. Facade slowly returned to a rested expression and eyes closed Thank goodness, it seemed to ease his suffering. For now. With a big, heavy sigh, Grisha leaned back and turned towards his wife still standing in the doorway with her fist over her heart.

"Armin, how many times is Eren taking his pills?" Carla asked.

"Once a day, sometimes twice."

"Shit, what is he thinking. I've told him not to take any more than two doses per week." And Grisha thought he was concerned earlier, now he's totally perturbed. "Thank you Armin, I think you can go home now. Eren will be alright now." He was sleeping soundlessly as if he wasn't just dry humping the air in front of his father.

"Uhhh, sorry but Mikasa took my car."

"Right Mikasa... Well, you can stay with him I suppose, but please let me know the second he wakes which shouldn't be until a few more hours at least." He said, holding up the empty needle shot which knocked him out.

With Armin's nod, Grisha packed up his equipment and walked towards the door to leave, however not without grabbing his wife's hand to follow him out. Looking back, Armin had crawled up to his friend putting his hand in Eren's limp one. They turned, leaving the two alone and walked to their own bedrooms privacy. Now behind closed doors, Carla let herself cry.

"What's going to happen now?" She sobbed, looking down into her hands cupping her face. Grisha brought her into a hug and rubbed her back, crooning to calm his Omega down with the comforting scent of mate.

"It wasn't bound to last forever, dear. Eren _was_  born an Omega. Even I can't change that."

"I know, but it just seems this day keeps getting worse and worse. First we have to skip Mikasa's big day, then Eren's surprise heat, and then Mikasa and I get into an argument and now come to find out our son had been addicted to his drug."

"I'll handle Eren dear, don't worry about him. What did you end up telling Mikasa anyway? Once I saw her drive away, I figured she would've been upset to find you home."

"Told her that my cafe's oven had broke and couldn't work and by the time I got off, it was too late to make it. Pathetic excuse, huh?"

"Mmm, you never were a good liar."

If only she could have told her the truth, then the fight would've never happened. But telling her she couldn't go in chances of Erwin Smith approaching them, would just lead to more questions and possibly even greater fights.

 

* * *

 

 

One week.

That's how long it took for Eren's heat to subdue and it was the longest week of his life.

It was now a Tuesday around 8pm and Mikasa was waiting in the driveway to pick him up and bring him back to his own warm, messy, scentless room.

Armin and Mikasa had helped as much as they could, washing his clothes, collect all his university homework he missed, and even explained his situation to his manager in hopes he wasn't fired. It didn't necessarily work. Christa had thought he was a Beta when hiring him, so she's asked for him to see her when he's back to normal to discuss his position at Beta Riess. Yup, worst week of his life. He keeps this to himself, but the only thing that got him through this heat was eyes the color of steel. It was the only thing his lust-filled mind let him think until he reached his climax of the heat. He couldn't remember the face to save his life, but he was certain he never wanted to meet them again. 

He had only just started to feel back to his usual self when his father was already walking into the room his room. Dammit, he was hoping to slip out before having a talk with his old man. 

"Son."

"Hey dad." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"I've asked Armin to return all your pills to me." Eren's turquoise eyes went wide and finally met his fathers.

"But Dad! Please you can't do that to me-"

"No son! You've been abusing your medication and look where it got you. Until your scent returns to normal, you won't be getting anymore. I'm sorry. I can try to come up with a less effective antidote for you but no more Beta pills." Grisha had always been the serious type. Although Eren knows he's only doing this because he loves him, he still wants to punch the man. How could he take this away from him? He had gotten so used to living as a Beta and enjoyed it. He was happier than he's ever been. He knew he could never be like Armin. Always carefree, outgoing and positive about everything. He wondered what he was going to do now. He could always stay locked up in his room, and nothing could ever drag him out, not even if a 50 meter, naked giant tore down his walls.

He sighed, "Say hi to Mikasa for me and your mother - she's still pissed at us for not being able to make it to her graduation." There was no convincing his father, not because he was an Alpha, but because he has always stuck to what he's decided. Therefore, Eren nodded, giving his father permission to leave, but before he walked away, Eren wanted to know one thing that has been bugging him for a week. 

"Hey dad, how do you know Erwin Smith?"

That had caught Grisha off guard. He paused, still facing the door. "So, you spoke with Mr. Smith huh? I hear he's Mikasa's boss and commander of the Scouts." He turned around, face-to-face now. "Although, the last time I checked he was nothing more than what Mikasa is now, a recruit."

"So you do know him."

"No, son. I never personally knew him. I guess he just wanted to meet the new head surgeon at Titan Hospital would be my guess. I am pretty well-known."

"He made it seemed like he already met you before though.. and me."

Grisha's brows came together, dammit, Eyebrows just had to run his mouth. "Alright you got me." He put his two arms in the air as he was caught in his own bluff. "I've met him once. But that was fifteen years ago and truthfully, he just wants to finish a conversation he started back then. I don't know the man today, I'm actually surprised he still remembered me, I feel honored." Grisha gave his best laugh he could manage, tugging on his vest collar. Eren didn't know whether to believe him or not. "Mikasa's starting to get impatient, you should probably go before you're sorry."

Now _that_  certainly was true, Mikasa was laying on her horn for the whole neighborhood to hear and knew he was going to meet the Alpha's wrath if he makes her wait any longer. 

"You got that right." He smiled to his father. "And dad... thanks for everything." Those were rare words to hear from Eren's mouth. His father looked genuinely content. He had been worried taking Eren's medication from him, cold turkey, but at least he understood his reasoning behind it. 

"Yeah well, for the record son, I like you better this way." Gee, thanks Dad. I thought parents were suppose to love their children unconditionally, regardless of their dynamic. Nevertheless, he left his parents house on a good note. He was ready to be laying on his own bed only in nothing but his underwear in his own room where no one could tell him to put some clothes on. He was just ready for post-heat, give him a few days rest and he'll be good to go. That is what he had planned until-

He stopped mid walk just staring at the Alpha in the drivers seat, face in full-makeup contour, hair that looks like it took hours to do, and dressed in a skin tight, black, strapless leather dress with her red scarf to finish the look around her neck. She threw her hands up to say 'Get in the damn car!' Once he opened the passenger car door open and got inside, he noticed Mikasa wearing 5 inch red stilettos too. He had to admit, she looked good but her dressed up could only mean one thing.

"You're going." She said as she put the car in reverse. 

"If you mean going to bed, then yes, I am going to bed."

"No, you're going to Colossal so I'll take you back to the apartment so you can get ready."

"Mikasa, I'm not going anywhere tonight! And it's a Tuesday like what the fuck? I just want to rest."

"Whelp, guess we're going straight there then."

"Mikasa-"

"You're not getting out of this so you can just lock yourself in your room." Eren rolled his eyes, putting his head in his hand with his elbow resting on the door. "You're going to have a good night, dammit. Besides, everyone's going to be there. I bet Armin's already there drunk off his ass." She smirked with a soft laugh.

Great. She wasn't heading back to their place, she really was going straight there. He absolutely did not want anyone going easy on him now that his true Omegan self was out, and leave it to Mikasa to break that rule. She certainly wasn't going easy on him. But he'd prefer her to than to  _pity_ him. Did she feel sorry for him therefore forcing him to a night at the club hoping it would get his mind off everything that's happened? That must be it. He was not ready to get himself out there just yet, but maybe this was best to get it over with right from the get go. And he did need something to distract his mind of steel gray eyes that had burned their way into his brain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be excited for the next chapter because it will reveal what Levi's up to


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the graduation ceremony... told in another's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so so sorry it's been a while. It's all because I sold my soul to the new Zelda game and haven't been able to put the game down... Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter.

“Where’d you find this kid again?”

“Doesn’t matter how we came to meet, point is he seems promising.”

“I’m not doubting he suits the part, but if we want to successfully infiltrate the Scouts, we’re gonna need to be more consistent.” The man behind the desk gave him a dark look. “Look, all I’m saying is that I don’t feel comfortable putting our full trust in this guy.”

“Zeke, you’re talking to me as if you’re the one in charge here. I’m not a dumbass.” Anger rose in the Alpha’s voice as he glared at the blonde bearded man in front of him with eyes hiding behind his glasses. “Who says he has my full trust anyways.” Rhetorical question. “I sure as hell don’t but what do you want me to do? It’s too late not to trust the kid, he’s already graduating and will be a full-fledged Scout next week. We’re running out of options here.” He sighed as he leaned on his desk, rubbing his wrinkled forehead with his index finger. They were in a small, rundown office that has wallpaper peeling off the walls and old books stacked on the book shelfs that surround them. Although the office was small, the whole facility was ginormous and underground making mold creep out of the cracks. The only distinct thing about the place is the strong scent of Omega that suffocates the air of the premises.

“Send one of our guys to accompany him at the graduation ceremony. I want to know how this Reiner guy acts around those officials. I think Farlan would be a good candid-“

The man at the desk waved his index finger in the air. “You do have a very good idea.” Did Zeke’s chest just puff out? “Actually I’ve already thought about this myself but not Farlan.” Whelp, guess he prided himself too soon. “There’s only one guy I trust for this job.” He said reaching over jumbled papers scattered over his desk to put the phone on speaker and dialed a four digit extension. The dirty blonde didn’t need to ask to know who he was calling.

“Levi, come see me. I have a job for you.” A heavy sigh came from the other end before their response.

“Be right there, Kenny.”

And with that, he hung up the phone and spit out the tooth pick he had been chewing on the entire time.

 

* * *

 

He couldn’t believe Kenny had given him such a ridiculous task. On second thought, it didn’t surprise Levi at all. Kenny did this all the time to the irritable Alpha. Now, he was stuck babysitting some rookie that had gotten involved with their group due to a debt he owes or some shit like that. It’s always money with this group. That’s all that Kenny ever thinks about these days and it’s corrupted him. Especially to be running this type of place, you can’t have the right state of mind.

The facility was underground so one can assume it was dirty, smelly, and completely inhabitable. All of those things are true, actually, the whole place reeked of mold making the air unhealthy to breathe. However, when Levi requested his own quarters, the farthest away from the main lab he could get, it was spotless~. Levi doesn’t have OCD , Mysophobia or anything like that, he just prefers cleanliness. Is that so fucking odd? He made sure the only thing he can smell is himself, even managed to block out the strong scent of the Omega heats that stain the walls. He had a large room that branches off into an office, bathroom, and closet. Seems pretty decent, yeah? However, Levi would rather die than actually live there. Instead, a condo on the 45th floor in the heart of downtown Trost is what he calls home, which is were he is right now, getting ready for this damn graduation at, what is it, Beta Reiss? What kind of shit name is that? Well, it’s five star dining, so it will be clean at least.

It was now around 5:30 in the afternoon meaning Reiner’s most likely outside the building - all the participants are supposed to be there by six - waiting on some man he’s never met. Levi was dressed in the only color he ever wore, black. The jet black suit fitted just for him (since he could never find any suits made to his unusual stature) made him look impossibly sexier than he already was. Sexy, but classy. Levi was one to appreciate classy attire and found it more attractive than inelegant clothes which tend to be too showy, or in his opinion, slutty. The less you see, the more intrigued you are.

Turning off all the lights in his flat, he stepped into the elevator and pushed the F1 button. Once he made it outside, he spotted Reiner immediately. The guy was tall as hell, he got him beat in height, that’s for sure. But Levi was positive he had him beat in strength. The blonde looked over as Levi approached him.

“You must be Levi, I’m Reiner.” The other Alpha smirked and held out his hand for a greeting. Yeah, right.

Levi just looked at him with the unenthused expression he always wore. “Great, you already know my name and I already know your whole profile so let’s just get going. I’m driving.” He said turning around and twirling his keys on his finger, leaving Reiner frozen with his hand slowly lowering back to his side. Hmph, Levi is not here to make friends, and I think he got the picture.

Upon arriving they made their way inside the restaurant, to which Reiner informed Levi only Betas worked there and how discriminated it seemed. Levi didn't care though, he actually thought it was a brilliant idea; the atmosphere tends to be more calm around Betas, naturally. It's the perfect environment for fine dining. However, he won't be able to relax with so many conceited Alphas stinking up the place.

It was already more crowded than he expected. The Alphas were misting the air like fog that you almost missed the slight tint of Beta. Leave it up to the Trost Scouting Police to excel in their Alpha numbers. Like seriously, there wasn't many Alphas as it is, where the hell does the Scouts get them all?

This is Levi's first time being so closely surrounded by Scouts, hell, this is the first time he's been around so many Alphas in one place, so he'd be lying to say he wasn't at little nervous. He always was the best at getting his jobs done silently and quickly, giving no time for the Scouting Legion to catch up, however that didn't mean they were any less of a threat. Especially their commander, Erwin fucking Smith.

He's the sole one that believes Levi's boss, Kenny, is running an illegal foundation. Not only does he assume this, but he's damn persistent on exposing them for as long as Levi can remember. What a shame that he hasn't obtained a single lead or solid evidence of their groups existence, hence the Scouts didn't waste time on a far-fetched assumption, that is, up until now. But here we have Levi Ackerman, the man behind most cases the Scouts deal with standing within a few yards of its ignorant Commander. Ha, how ironic. Kenny didn't forget to warn Levi of Erwin and his speculation. That is the whole reason why Kenny hired Reiner (the main purpose anyway). To see just how much the Scouts really know about them and if they are yet a threat to their organization. And something told Levi this wasn't going to be the only time he has to babysit.

"I'm going to report in now." Reiner said to Levi.

"Have at it, I'll be at the bar."

People were starting to show up and before Levi knew it, the ceremony was getting started. He hasn't talked to Reiner since they arrived, too busy talking his big head off. Levi kept a close, non-obvious eye on him and who his friends were. Who it is he talks to in the Scouts and if he was close to the commander. All Levi could pick up at this point is no, he is not in any way close to Erwin and just spends his time gloating, most likely about himself, to anyone that can hear. What was Kenny thinking relying on this kid to get intel. Well, I guess it is too soon to expect anything, and by Levi's impression of Erwin, it's no wonder they haven't gotten intel yet, the guy basically doesn't talk to anyone and when he does, it's very short and serious. Mmm, he hates to admit it, but the bastard reminds him of himself. He needed a drink.

Turning around in his seat, he called to the bartender.

"Excuse me, do you have any French wine?"

The bartenders face brightened up, "Yes sir we do! The options will be on page three of our drink menu." He smiled handing Levi the menu. "I'm glad to see someone appreciate exotic wine."

"I agree. It's like a hidden gem." He sighed. "I'll take a glass of Coche-Dury, please." He said closing the menu.

"Of course, sir."

The bartender set the white wine on the counter in front of him and the Alpha was left alone again. Finally, he could take fifteen minutes to enjoy his night. Maybe being pushed onto this mission wasn't all that bad. It was a nice change from his usual assignments, which were never this settle.

"Yo."

Fucking shit. Peace and quiet lasted for less than a minute.

The voice from behind him came to take a seat next to him.

"Bartender! I'll take a Coolers 32oz."

"Coming right up, sir." The bartender said with the same smile he had given Levi. Well trained. Levi could never smile at anyone who shouted at him like that. No class whatsoever.

"Reiner, congratulations on your promotion."

"Ahhh, this's not that big ah deal. I'll become a Corporal before you know it." He chuckled to himself as he sipped his beer.

"That so? Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but you actually have to be good at what you do to rank up." He remarked as he stared at his glass, finishing it off.

Reiner's scent pitched anger. "I graduated top ten, I'm one of the few recruits that actually does a good job, mind you."

Levi gently set his empty glass down, "I wasn't talking about in the Scouts."

After a moment of his dumbstruck, confused face, Reiner replied, "Look it's not that easy getting that information. I haven't so much heard of anyone even mentioning Kenny's name the whole 3 months I've been he-"

"Why don't you say that a little louder." Levi snapped back, facing him this time and Reiner shut up to the flared scent Levi warned him with. If Erwin was still in the dark, this fucking rookie would expose them with the size of brain he's got. He reached for his glass, he needed another round and the bartender was busy attending another customer. He sighed and turned around in his seat when he spotted the same French wine he'd been drinking on the tray of a waiter walking by.

"Oi, waiter." He tried to sound polite but after Reiner's idiocy, it may have come off as rude. He was just ready for some more of his favorite wine, however, he was not ready for the sweet scent that suddenly hit him, quickly surrounding him and captured him speechless followed by the most gorgeous green eyes he's ever seen staring right into his.

"Would you like more wine, sir?" His voice, his eyes, his scent were all captivating. What was he doing in a place like this with that scent? Was he...

Remembering he asked him a question, Levi tried to hold his glass out as steadily as he could manage.

"Yes please." The waiter smiled and poured his glass half full. Levi couldn't stop staring at the boy. Brown hair pulled back into a bun, slim body, the way his tan cheeks hugged his eyes when he smiled. Was that a dimple on his left cheek? He realized he may have been staring too long because he could smell his nervousness rise, but it was Reiner's voice that got him out of his daze. 

"Oh, yeah you're Mikasa's brother, right?" He didn't know why, but it pissed Levi beyond off that Reiner knew him. It shouldn't surprise him though, it looked like they were around the same age. 

"I am." The waiter gave a short response.

"Hmph, you guys don't look anything alike-"

"Yes, we get that a lot." The waiter snapped, Levi could tell the brunette didn't want to stay and chit-chat, but Reiner tried to convince him otherwise and released a scent to show off his Alpha superiority. Disgusting. 

"Well, you're way more sexier, that obvious. What do you say we get to know each other a little better? There's a bar not far fr-"

"No, thank you." The waiter growled and Levi almost laughed out loud but then the green eyes were on his, freezing him again. "If that's all you're needing sir, I'm going to excuse myself." He didn't even give Levi the time to nod before he started walking away. Not before Reiner could get his last words in, that is. 

"You have the same bitchy attitude as her though, I guess you are alike in that sense." Something snapped in Levi and all he wanted to do was rip Reiner's head off his shoulders for talking like that to him. You'd think he'd be a little more lovestruck talking to an Omega. It was like Levi's body had a mind of it's own - he didn't know why but his protective instincts shot up, reacting to the others scent and he felt the need to sooth the angered boy. What was going on with him? He couldn't look at the waiter anymore, he's never acted this way towards anyone, even if they were an Omega. He had to calm himself down. He cleared his throat.

"Reiner, I believe you owe this gentleman an apology." And suddenly, all hell broke loose. 

The Omega fell down, submitting to his instincts and Levi could swear, if he stayed any longer, he was going to go mad by the pheromones the green-eyed boy was releasing. Never had Levi been so affected by anyone, no matter what dynamic they were. And the one to finally make him loose all sense just so happened to be a fucking Omega. The only dynamic that was a perfect match for Alphas. Levi simply didn't know what to do in this situation. 

"I... I thought this place only hired Betas." Reiner stated with a shaky voice. Indeed that is what he had told Levi in the car and, oh yeah, what was it that Levi said about that being a great proposal? Because it would give the restaurant a calm atmosphere? This is fucking why. "But... why can't I smell you?" 

Was Reiner serious? How could he  _not_ smell an Omega right in front of him. Not to mention, this was the strongest scent Levi's ever smelled before and he was affecting the entire restaurant by now by his appearance, but.. something did seem off. If Levi could think clearly, he'd been embarressed of how he's acting because compared to everyone else's reaction, he feels he's over reacting but he just can't control himself. Everyone was staring at the boy on all fours - no not staring, but lusting for him, undressing him with their eyes. Levi growled and stepped in front of him, shielding him of their gazes. All he wanted to do was hold the boy and to comfort him. He knew he could relieve him of his pain and put an end to the suffering of his heat. Levi's mouth was watering, his instincts telling him to scent the distressed boy, and nothing would ever make Levi more content with doing just that. He felt his heart ache, matching the pain of the Omega. And then, felt his groin ache when the boy starting whimpering on the floor. Levi started to croon but suddenly a growl escaped through the Omegas bared teeth. 

Levi had never met an Omega willing to fight back and this one was doing just that. Although tears were falling from his bright green eyes, he still showed defiance against every Alpha in the room, including himself. Before the situation could progress, Levi turned around to a loud Alphas growl. It was one of the Scouts that just graduated, a very-looking pissed off female Alpha with eyes that told Levi to move or die. She was standing next to another blonde male Omega, but he wore eyes of sorrow.

"I suggest you step away from Eren. Now." The Alpha barked. 

 _Eren._ Even his name was beautiful. 

Levi was no stupid Alpha like Reiner. Better yet, maybe he was. Everyone was staring at the scene including Erwin Smith. Fucking great way to remain unnoticed, Levi. It took all his strength to calm his scent down and step aside from Eren. He didn't think he would be able to handle witnessing another Alpha touching him so before he could, he grabbed Reiner by his sleeve and got the hell out of the restaurant.

Once they were back in the car, the blonde didn't dare to say anything to the riled up Alpha in the drivers seat. Levi was the first to speak, or yell actually.

"What the fuck!" He growled, slamming his fist on the steering wheel. "None of that shit happened, you fucking got that? Kenny will not know."

"Y..Yessir." Reiner didn't dare argue but was nervous as he was sitting next to the strongest Alpha he's ever smelled. He did not want to get on his bad side.

 

* * *

 

 

"So anything to report?" Asked the icy voice of Kenny. 

"Other than my mentionable promotion, not really." Answered the annoying voice of Reiner. He was standing in Kenny's rundown office right after he'd gotten back from the graduation ceremony. 

"What about Erwin, anything new with him? Have you heard anything about me and the group yet?"

"No, sir. I haven't heard your name come out of that mans mouth not once. He's a pretty professional guy and doesn't really speak unless necessary. Although..." Kenny gave Reiner an impatient look and wave of his hand telling him to continue. Levi only told him not to tell Kenny of what happened with him, right? "Erwin did look interested in some ordinary waiter that worked at the restaurant where the ceremony took place, well more like interested in the waiter's father, but still I would've never thought he would take the time to just casually talk to a waiter."

"You're absolutely right. There's always a reason for Erwin's actions. Not some ordinary waiter if Erwin knows him. Do you know the waiters name?"

"Yeah, Eren Jaeger. He's the brother of one of my classm-"

"Last name again, what did you say?" Kenny cut him off.

"Uh, Jaeger, sir."

Kenny looked a mixed of shock and distress. Damn did I just give him some useful information for once, thought Reiner. "Very good. Dismissed."

 

* * *

 

 

It had already been a week since the ceremony and Levi couldn't get his mind off the color green and it was driving him fucking nuts. He would catch himself thinking of Eren every damn time so he'd been keeping himself busy by filling up his schedule with missions, but he'd be lying if he said he wished to never see that boy again. He doesn't know why the boy had effected him so much, but things like this don't just happen. He wasn't just an Omega, but a _male_ Omega. Talk about rare. And not only did Levi meet one that night, but two. It seemed only Levi smelled him, but why? It had made his head hurt thinking about this all week. If only he could finally move to France and leave his shitty life here in Trost, he would be gone by tomorrow. He decided he'd call it a night when there was a knock on his door. Who the hell was in his quarters.

"Hey Levi, come on. We're all going to the bar and you're coming too, you shit."

Only did Levi allow Farlan to talk to him that way. Farlan was Levi's best friend, or maybe it was safe to say Farlan was the only other person Levi considered to befriend. Him, and Farlan's girlfriend Isabel. They once did everything together back in the good 'ol days and has known them ever since they were kids. Levi opened his door to see the Beta glaring at him with one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face accompanied by Reiner.

"It's a fucking Tuesday night."

Farlan's mouth made a frown and mocked his old friends stern face, "Oh, come on Mr. Grumpypants. You've been drowning yourself in work the past week and I can't even remember the last time we've went out for some drinks. Isabel's going." Motioning to Reiner he said, "Reiner's inviting us to Colossal tonight." Levi rolled his eyes.

"There's going tube a whole bunch of us. A lot of just Scouts and friends. It's something we do every now and then." The blonde said.

"Oh yeah, great idea for us to be around a bar full of Scouts."

"Lighten up." Reiner said, and he's lucky Levi didn't throat punch him right then and there with that comment. "The Scouts aren't going to be in fucking investigating mode, everyone's gonna be shit-faced, besides, you never know, you might be surprised once you get there." He said that last bit with a way too obvious hidden message behind it. Was he implying that...

"Fine. I'll go. I need a drink anyways." Farlan danced down the hall, cheering in excitement while Reiner walked backwards mouthing 'gotcha' as he followed the Beta. 

Prick. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
